Cousins Through Time and Space
by Mitester
Summary: Hermione went to visit her cousin Amy Pond when she was 16. That was also when she met the Doctor for the first time. What happens when they meet again but this time Hermione has been through war and heartbreak. Watch as the two cousins travel through time and space and how will Hermione's magic help in sticky situations? Read and find out!
1. Prolouge

HP/DW Crossover.

Prologue

Amy Pond was sat in her local café in Leadworth with her boyfriend Rory Williams; talking about having to bail Mels out of jail (again), when her phone rang.

Although she was 19 but she didn't have many friends because 4 psychiatrists is a downer on your reputation.

She shared a look of surprise with Rory, the only reason she kept this phone was to know when to bail Mels out of jail, time and time again. Taking it out of her pocket she answered with a cautious "Hello?"

"Amy..." a London accent replied "Its Hermione"

This really surprised Amy, she hadn't heard from her cousin since she was 15 when Hermione got accepted into a private boarding school at age 11. Despite the age difference they were very close and Hermione visited every summer since she was 7 with Amy being the over protective older sister figure.

"Hermione? How are you?" Amy asked excitedly hoping she could visit. "I'm good thanks I was wondering could I come visit? I have some things to tell you" she asked quietly. "Of course you can! Shall I come pick you up tomorrow?" Amy responded bouncing in her seat causing a few looks being sent her way from other customers and a concerned look from Rory. It was about a minute before Hermione replied "Actually can you meet me at Kings Cross Station tomorrow afternoon? Because school finishes tomorrow"

"That should be fine what platform?" Amy questioned while thinking, something seemed off about her cousin she was a lot more subdued than normal which isn't right Hermione's usually bouncy and energetic, she now sounded tired and withdrawn. It was Rory's foot connecting with her shin that knocked her train of thought off and only just caught Hermione's answer "Between platforms 9 and 10 if that's okay?" she inquired. Eyes watering and giving Rory a look which promised pain later, "That's fine 3 o'clock good?" she responded, There was a slight pause before "That's great ill see you tomorrow, I have to go I have poti- I mean chemistry in 10 minutes see you tomorrow" Amy couldn't even say by before she hung up. After putting her phone back in her pocket Amy looked at Rory "Can you drive me to Kings Cross Tomorrow?" Rory who gave a look like a deer in the headlights just blankly nodded his head trying to work through everything he had heard and wondered how much of an impact Amy's cousin would have in Leadworth.

Little did anyone know that Amy and Rory's life would never be the same again.

* * *

500 miles away in Scotland

Hermione Granger had just finished on the phone to her older cousin Amy. The phone (Which she had charmed to work inside Hogwarts, She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing) was nothing special just a usual flip phone. Realising what she almost said cursed herself for almost saying potions on the phone, she may be telling Amy about being a witch (With the ministry's permission) but she didn't want to do it over the phone that could be cataclysmic or Amy would think she was crazy but hopefully she would believe her when she had seen proof.

As she moved to get her books she winced in pain, that injury will be fun explaining to Amy and her Scottish temper, it had been a week since the Department of Mysteries and the curse Dolohov hit her with was sore and left a huge scar across her stomach as well which isn't nice to look at either. Now that all her books were gathered in her bag she headed down to potions her last lesson of the year as she was walking she was thinking how her parents are, now that Voldemort was out in the open she had owled them to get out of the country (Which they now had done) however distant they were being with her right now, which was another reason she was staying with Amy. And honestly Leadworth is a boring town right? Her train of thought abruptly ended as she walked into potions as she didn't want to aggravate Snape she'd had enough death wishes to last her a lifetime.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she took her daily potions, which she has to take to Amy's with her, and got changed into some muggle clothing which consisted of a long-sleeved red shirt, blue denim jeans and black trainers. While it may not be the height of fashion but it suited Hermione just fine. As she attempted to brush the lion's mane she called hair she thought about how she could break the news gently to her because she only had today to prove it, (Technically its the last day of term and Amy's a blood relative), so trunk in hand she walked down to meet Harry and Ron and the 3 walked in comfortable silence as they got on the carriage that led to the Hogwarts Express. As they got on the train Hermione took a good around knowing she wouldn't see the majestic castle for a year she took one last look and boarded the train.

After doing prefect rounds with Ron she went back to their compartment where Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville resided. "So" she said trying to make conversation "What's everyone doing this summer? I'm staying with my cousin, What about you guys?" She had barely finished when Luna graced the group with an answer "Me and daddy are going to look for crumple horned snorcacks in Sweeden" she concluded in her usual dreamy tone which cause Hermione to force a smile on her face "That's lovely Luna" she said almost through her teeth although they were getting along better it didn't mean she had to believe in the things Luna did. "Any one else doing something this summer" Hermione said exasperated however the monotone answers she wasn't expecting;

"Dursleys"

"Quidditch"

"Working in the Greenhouses with Gran"

"TRYING to play Quidditch with my brothers"

"Lovely" she countered and they remained in silence after that.

As the train stopped and they disembarked Hermione helped the Order of the Phoenix threaten Harry's Aunt, Uncle and Cousin satisfied at the colour of puce Harry's Uncle was showing, she walked through the gateway that led to the muggle world and to her cousin.

* * *

12 o'clock that day in Leadworth...

"RORY!" Amy shouted to her boyfriend "Hurry up!" She screamed trying to make her house livable for more than one person (Her and Rory weren't ready for that yet) as she moved the last boxes into the attic before sitting down and having a break, Rory would be fine. After about an hour of reading her new magazine Rory came down the stairs looking flustered "I've finished" He said ignoring the fact Amy had a magazine in her hand and not the boxes she was supposed to moving, "Shall we go to Kings Cross then?" Rory questioned before clicking his fingers in her face "AMY!" he shouted making her jump which made Amy fall off the chair she was sitting on, with a glare at Rory she got up dusted her self off and responded with "Yeah let's go" before she tripped Rory who fell on his face "HA Take that stupid face" before she ran to the car.

The car ride was full of talking about when they would probably have to bail Mels out of jail for the umpteenth time, before Rory finally pulled in to the car park for Kings Cross Station and got out of the car and headed inside towards platforms 9 and 10.

When they got to the platform they saw a bushy brown-haired girl with a read t-shirt and blue jeans. Walking forward she shouted "Hermione!" the girl in question turned round to see a ginger wearing; brown cowboy boots, black denim shorts, a red t-shirt with a brown leather jacket and a Scottish accent that could only belong to Amy Pond, and grinned shouting "AMY!" with a 10,000 watt smile that could light a fire, ran up and hugged her noticing the hiss and wince of pain and resolved to ask about that later as they walked to the exit of the train station and into the car before driving to Leadworth in silence.


	2. The Catch Up

When they eventually got back to Leadworth and pulled up outside Amy's exceptionally large house for a town so small and got out of the car. While Rory got Hermione's trunk out of the car, Hermione prepared herself for what was to come and thinking where to begin her story maybe when she got her letter? Halloween of first year? Would she even mention the danger? Her parents didn't know that's for sure. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts with Rory bringing her trunk up the stairs with Amy following behind.

After everything had been put away it was just Amy and Hermione left (Rory after helping out left to give the two some time to catch up) and they were sat down stairs when Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Amy closely "I have some things to tell you" She started uneasily "Will you keep an open mind?" she finished softly gazing in Amy's direction who nodded her head blankly. "Okay I'm a witch" she said bluntly.

Amy just stared at Hermione in shock expecting April fools even though it was June but Hermione was deadly serious and to prove it (It was the last day of term and the trace on her wand isn't reset until tomorrow) she knocked the nearby vase off the shelf and watched as it shattered, before Amy had time to sputter out any words, Hermione took out her wand and whispered "Reparo!" Amy could only watch in awe as the shattered pieces of the vase magically repaired and sat back on the shelf "Believe me now?" Hermione asked with a slight smirk on her face while Amy nodded faintly and silently asked her to continue.

"Well" Hermione said "I was brought up by Muggle's..."she started but was interrupted by Amy asking "What's a Muggle?"

"Oh, it's just a way of saying non magical person." Hermione finished, she felt like one of the Weasley twins. Satisfied with her answer Amy nodded at Hermione to continue.

"So as I was saying, I was brought up by Muggles. My parents were dentists as you know, both very normal people, so were quite shocked when they found out I was a witch."

"So how did you find out?"

"Oh right, well the school I go to, Hogwarts, they have your name down from birth if you're magical and they send out letters to witches and wizards on their 11th birthday."

Amy looked very skeptical at this point "So what, you get a letter and instantly believe you're a witch?"

Hermione laughed at the look on her cousins face "Oh no, since I was raised by Muggle's the Deputy Head, Professor McGonagall, came to my house with the letter. She let me read the letter and then explained about the school. We had to get her to prove she really was a witch first, of course."

"Oh that was hilarious..." she left in suspense for a couple of minutes "She turned the table into a pig!" Hermione gasped out as she started giggling uncontrollably, before she winced in pain that injury would be the death of her, noticing the wince Amy began "Are you alri-" she never got to finish before Hermione interrupted her "Later" She said clenching her teeth together to ignore the pain "That story will come later, I promise" she finished taking deep breaths and putting a smile on her face which Amy could tell was forced.

"So where were we?" Hermione started again, "Right the pig, So after that Professor McGonagall took us to Diagon alley, the wizarding worlds shopping centre in england, it was breathtaking, my favourite shop was Flourish And Blotts, the book store I think that day I brought 30 books and memorized all my subject books too" Hermione said sheepishly thinking how self righteous she sounded in her first year. "What subjects did you take?" Amy asked wanting to know everything while sounding like a school girl, Hermione laughed at the sheer joy on her cousins face "Well" she said going into 'lecture mode' as Harry and Ron called it, "The core subjects until OWL year are; Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic and when you get to third year you can take either Arithmatacy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies but more on that later" Amy had a confused look on her face "No Maths, English or Science" she pondered "Weird" she finished

"Now here's were the story really starts, I'll do each year up to the present in parts then ill answer your questions okay?" Amy nodded her head and started listening attentively.

"It all starts Halloween of my first year, I was a bit of a know-it all and didn't have any friends at all until the day Ronald Weasley made me cry. We were in Charms class and Ron was getting the incantation wrong and me trying to make friends corrected him, except he didn't like the fact I was clever and called me a nightmare and said its no wonder I didn't have any friends. However what they didn't know was I was behind them and heard every word and before they could ridicule me even more I ran straight to the girls bathroom" Here Hermione paused and looked at Amy "Promise me you'll keep calm" she pleaded quietly, Amy adopted a worried expression and just nodded a feeling of foreboding settling in her stomach.

"So" she continued "I spent the whole of the afternoon missing classes crying in the girls bathroom and I missed the notice of a mountain troll being let into the school" Hermione paused to take a look at Amy who looked ready to faint but kept quiet all the same. "Harry and Ron had noticed that I was missing and came to warn me, unfortunately the troll had made its way into the girls bathroom, where I was."

Amy was ready to hyperventilate so Hermione ploughed on "I was just coming out of the cubicle when I saw the troll and screamed it kept lunging for me when Harry and Ron came through the door. Harry had jumped on its back while Ron, quite ironically, with the spell I tried to help him with and knocked it out with its own club rescuing me and thus the friendship had formed".

Hermione carried on for what felt like hours explaining the things Amy didn't understand like; Quidditch, Harry's fame and Voldemort himself. By the time Hermione got round to explaining her injury (In which Amy wasnt very happy) and what happened during her last week of school it had gotten dark outside and Hermione had gone to make some dinner.

Amy on the other hand, was pale white while thinking about everything Hermione had explained about her world it was dangerous yet she went back for her friends and her education, and Amy admired her younger cousin for that, even with how bad she was injured she still carried on no matter what and for that Amy had never been prouder.

When Hermione came back in, they ate dinner in silence, when that was over Amy beckoned Hermione over; "While my story isn't as exciting as yours, I'm going to tell you anyway. It all began when I was 7 years old, there was a huge crack in my wall. This is the story of the raggedy man and the blue box my imaginary friend"

Little did Amy know her imaginary friend was coming back and was not just going to change her life but Hermione's as well.


	3. Chapter 3: The Eleventh Hour Part one

The Eleventh Hour Part One.

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry it took me ever so long, and thank you to my loyal readers who haven't given up on this story yet! I'm no hoping my updates will be more frequent now that everything in my life is settling down a bit. but before I waffle on until the end of time. I now present my newest chapter! Enjoy!

Amy and Hermione had a good few weeks. They caught up on the things they had missed over the last 4 years and were close as sisters once again. As Hermione walked through the front door, after coming back from the library, she could hear her cousin's voice coming from upstairs although it was tinted with an English accent.

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering." Hermione not knowing what was going on ran up the stairs and stopped dead at the sight she saw. A man in his mid-20s was handcuffed to the radiator looking as though he was regaining consciousness.

Hermione just stood there looking at her cousin, was that a skirt or a belt? Her cousin was stood in her kissogram outfit of a policewoman talking into the most fake looking radio she had ever seen, "Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained", finally regaining her senses Hermione walked toward her cousin and got a good luck at the man handcuffed to the radiator. "Is that who I think it is Ames" she asked hesitantly but instead of answering her she looked to the man who was now awake "Oi, you! Sit still!" she said sharply pointing to the man, before looking to her cousin and whispering "it can't be Mya, he looks exactly the same" before Hermione could say anything the man became fully aware of his surroundings with a groan, "Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat" Hermione decided to say something "Well you were breaking and entering" she said bossily. The man tried to stand up to only sit back down again when he realised he was handcuffed to the radiator, he looked at the handcuffs before giving a smile "Well, that's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what I needed" he sighed with that smile still on his face.

Hermione just looked at him as if he was insane, while Amy look as if she had enough. "Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!" she said glaring at him fiercely. This caused Hermione to snort which caused both of them to look at her and the man to give her a look of suspicion. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously looking at her with curiosity. "None of your business you broke into our home and you're the one asking questions don't think so!" Hermione said fiercely now refusing to look at him and instead trying to focus on something at the end of the corridor.

The man just stared in shock before again focusing on Amy "Hang on, no, wait - you're a policewoman." Amy and Hermione just stared at him "Oh well spotted" They said sarcastically causing them to share a smile but before he could respond Amy jumped in to the conversation again "And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" she said in a threatening manner. However, he didn't seem fazed by Amy's look and started asking questions, "But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" he asked thinking he couldn't have been that late. Knowing this was a sore spot for her cousin Hermione answered instead. "Amelia Pond?" she asked a pretend frown marring her features. Hermione noticed the man looked slightly shocked at that "Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time", this caused Hermione to give a confused glance in her cousin's direction where she gave her a subtle wink back, this triggered Hermione's sense of what was happening. Leaving Amy to interrogate the stranger trapped on the radiator, Hermione couldn't escape the feeling that something was wrong. A number of things came to her head: the atmosphere seemed darker than usual, the corridor seemed more crowded and the air itself just felt odd. Was it caused by the unexpected visitor? Was it caused by Amy's sudden change of character? Or was it perhaps caused by her own mentality knowing that something resided beyond the interrogation?  
"How long?" the mystery man questioned, gazing at Amy intently "Six months" she replied, her face not betraying her emotions.

The man just stared in shock not believing what came out of the woman's  
mouth. "No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised." He whispered sadly.  
Amy didn't look at him before walking toward her cousin who was in deep thought. "What do you think Mya?" Hermione looked at her cousin before answering seriously "Honestly Ames, I don't know, I really don't" before she could say anymore the man jumped back into the conversation "What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" he asked desperately, sounding concerned in tone for what happened to that ambitious little girl he met, for what he thought was only a recent encounter. Amy passed by Hermione and again spoke into the radio on her shoulder "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this guy knows something about Amelia Pond" Hermione noticed the expression on the intruder's face, she soon realised that he too knew something wasn't right in this situation, as this was the same expression she has worn for a while now. Suddenly, in a burst, the man shouted with some urgency "I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now!". Hermione jumped at the intensity in his voice not knowing what this could possibly mean. "We live here" Hermione told him noticing his eyes flicker towards the end of the corridor.

Hermione spotted the shock register on his face as he looked at Amy again "But you're the police." He sputtered incoherently, Amy on the other hand didn't look amused, "Yes, and this is where we live. You got a problem with that?!" daring him to challenge her on this fact. However, the strange man wasn't fazed, "How many rooms?" he asked suddenly looking at the both of them. It was like a light had gone off for Hermione as she realised what the end of the corridor held. Amy however was quite perplexed "I'm sorry, what?" she said confused wondering in what direction this could possibly be heading in. Hermione looked at her cousin worriedly "Ames" she said slowly "How many rooms?" she asked seriously. The man looked at her weirdly "What she said, on this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." He asked a note of panic in his voice. Amy gave a sigh of exasperation "Why?", it was this moment in which Hermione wanted to hex her cousin for being so stubborn. Hermione noticed the man roll his eyes, "Because it will change your life."

Amy rolled her eyes in return before counting "Five." She said pointing to each room in turn. "One, two, three, four, five." Before looking at her cousin who she saw shaking her head. "Six" they said in unison which caused Amy to scoff "Six?", she said doubting their mental state. Hermione then stood in front of her cousin "Ames, would I really lie to you? Come on think about it" she pleaded with her cousin but Amy just stood there shaking her head. "Look." He told her with an air of seriousness. Amy still looked confused "Look where?" She asked looking more towards her cousin then the strange man. "Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you." He whispered, now looking at both teens. Amy and Hermione slowly turned and began to see the door in their peripheral vision. Amy blinked surprised "That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?" she sputtered. Hermione turned to her cousin "You of all people should know anything is possible Ames"  
The man looked at Hermione funnily when she said that. "You can see past the perception filter on the door? I sensed it the last time I was here. I should've seen it." He explained while muttering the last part to himself.

Hermione scrutinized him with a look before answering him "not see it per say I just know something is there that shouldn't be." She once again looked towards the door "It's all fuzzy like looking through glasses when you don't need them." She said trying to explain further so she didn't sound crazy.

Amy was still in shock "But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed" she then turned towards Hermione "Why didn't you tell me, if you knew something was there why didn't you try and explain!" she demanded looking at her cousin fiercely. Hermione looked shocked "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I wanted to make sure I had all of the facts before doing anything stupid, that's Harrys job. I'm the logical one" she explained hoping her cousin wasn't too angry. Amy's eyes softened before nodding in a silent apology.

Hermione nodded back at her cousin before turning to the stranger "Explain" she demanded. He nodded, "The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!" he said urgently. But Amy ignored him and began walking towards the room, he was struggling to get out of the restriction the handcuffs posed but Hermione cursed the fact that her wand was in her bedroom (damn the Ministry).

Amy slowly approaching the door patted her pocket and stuttered "I don't have the key. I lost it." This made Hermione even more annoyed as the simple Alohomora charm would have put her cousin at ease with this predicament. The man didn't know what his immediate reaction would have been, he was mixed between frustration and confusion "How can you have lost it?! Stay away from that door!" Amy ignoring the statements he was saying resumed walking towards the door. Hermione now anxious for her cousin also tried to warn her "Amy wait!" The man shouted "Listen to us! Don't open that…" Amy resisted the constant pleas of her cousin and the stranger thus began turning the doorknob. "Why does no-one listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" the man questioned, Hermione turned to him with a look of understanding "Tell me about it" she said thinking of all the times Harry and Ron never listened to her.

As Amy slowly make her way into the room, the stranger frantically searches his pockets "My screwdriver, where is it?" Hermione turned to him wondering why on earth would such a man need a screwdriver in a situation so dire. The room Amy entered was derelict with barely anything there, the biggest thing there was a table that stood in the centre of the room. Dust particles polluted the air and were visible due to the curtains that lacked in colour due to fading over time. A couple of boxes were scattered across the floor, nothing of any interest was in sight.

"Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?" the man inquired. Even though Hermione grew up in a muggle society, she didn't remember such a tool like a screwdriver being so detailed such as having a blue end. Amy giving a quick glance over the room didn't notice anything peculiar "There's nothing here" she answered. "Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room, what makes you think you could see it?" Hermione started taking note of what this intruder was saying and realised that her cousin could have been entering a whole new level of stupidity and a situation she could not escape. "Ames please just get out" Hermione pleaded. But Amy, stubborn as ever, refused to listen to her cousin and ventured further into her investigation "Silver, blue at the end?" she questioned, "My screwdriver, yeah" he replied. "It's here" she said anxiously, "must have rolled under the door" he stated, "Yeah" Amy answered looking at the mysterious instrument on the table, covered in what appeared to be a transparent substance which could only resemble saliva or mucus "And then it must have jumped onto the table". Fear struck into the eyes of both Hermione and the stranger as they both knew that Amy was getting into more trouble that she asked for, "Get out of there!" He shouted, "Get out of there now!". The man stretched far from the radiator as he struggled to overpower the confinements of his handcuffs.

Amy reversed to the window at the exact moment something descended from the ceiling above, the creature was between blue and pink in colour, its skin covered in goo. Its amber eyes staring at the visitor from outside its domain, it looked like something that would reside in the deepest depths of the ocean. An eel-like creature with a mouth full of thin, needle like teeth that expanded on its lower jaw overlapping its top row of sinister canines. Hermione gaining goose bumps all over her body, sensed that Amy was no longer alone. The man heard the gasps of Amy and questioned "What is it? What are you doing?" Amy not understanding what he was asking her answered back "There's nothing here, but…" "But what?" Hermione asked as she was becoming more alert at this point.

Hermione then began walking slowly towards the door as the stranger began talking again "Corner of your eye" he whispered mysteriously. Hermione wanted to punch him at this point, why would he say that? Why not something like 'get out now! you're in danger!' But no he decides to send her cousin in to the danger, what an idiot. As she got closer towards the door she heard her cousin "What is it?" she asked becoming truly scared. She could now see her cousins figure from inside the door. "Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it." The idiot (As Hermione was now calling him) spoke softly, taking a leaf out her friend's book Hermione ran towards her cousin which caused Amy to turn at the sudden thumping on the floor and caught sight of the hideous creature, causing Amy to scream and Hermione to catch a glance of the creature unhinging its jaw like a snake. In a fashion Ron would be most proud of Hermione screamed herself "Bloody Hell!" as Amy and Hermione darted out of the door and towards the man who was still handcuffed to the radiator.

The man looked at them both and becoming aware of the screwdriver, in Amy's hand "Give me that" he exclaimed, snatching it out of her hand, then rapidly pointing at the door and pressing a button causing it to make a whirring noise. "What was that?" Hermione asked wondering what the hell that thing was. He just glared at her before pressing the button and pointing it to towards the handcuffs however no whirring noise was produced by the strange device. "What's the bad alien done to you?" he muttered to himself crooning the instrument in his hand.  
Amy and Hermione looked at the door sceptically "Will that door contain it?" Hermione inquired fearing that the wooden door would not contain the evil entity. After her previous encounter with the basilisk three years ago, she knew that this situation could end with all three of them dead. Amelia on the other hand felt a deep regret knowing this could partly be her fault because she refused to listen to the warning conveyed from her cousin and the strange man.

The man ignored their emotional turmoil and focused on Hermione's question "Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood." His sarcasm filled the room as he ignored Hermione's glare. Hermione and Amy were incapable of answering him as a bright flash engulfed the edges of the door, "What's that? What's it doing?" Amy questioned truly starting to panic. He gave a startled look before replying, a hint of sarcasm lingering in his sentence, "I don't know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, I'll be fine." It was at this point Amy knew, the charade was over, and that she would finally have to start telling the truth. "There is no back-up" she bit out, not happy she had to tell some of the truth. Both the stranger and Hermione turned to face Amy with a startled look upon their faces. "What!" gasped Hermione thinking Amy would have thought to call at least Rory due to the fact there was a stranger in their house, 'if Amy was at Hogwarts she would've been a Gryffindor" Hermione thought with a long suffering sigh. However, the man was just as shocked, "I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up." Hermione jumped in at this point seeing the worried look on his face. "She's pretending. It's a pretend radio" he looked as though he couldn't comprehend what he was hearing, "But you're a policewoman!" he stuttered. Amy just sighed before taking her hat off and letting her ginger hair fall free. "I'm a kissogram" she shouted as she threw her hat across the room.

It was at this moment the doors hinges gave way as the door fell to the floor with a crash, revealing a figure no one had seen before. Unknown to the other two, Hermione had put her hand in her jacket and cursed the fact her wand was in her room and she felt more defenceless than ever. The person who was wearing blue coveralls and brown boots, also had a Rottweiler on a lead, when the person saw the three other people in the room it began walking forwards, with a raged expression that more resembles a beast, other than a man. Amy's face wrapped into that of pure disbelief "But it's just…". The strange man replied to her with "No, it isn't." it was clear that whoever this strange man was, he knew more than his appearance lead Amy and Hermione to believe. "Look at the faces" he said in a voice betraying his amusement. Hermione noticed it was the man growling and not the dog, Amy however couldn't quite believe her eyes "What? I'm sorry, but what?" This reminded Hermione of her experience with the polyjuice potion, where she had the form of a human but resembled an animal.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two." He explained now the creature was looking directly at him. "A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" he asked looking at the creature intently wondering how the creature did it. It stepped forward and opened its mouth, displaying its teeth that Amy noticed were from its previous form. "Stay, boy!" The man shouted whilst trying to amuse the two residents stood either side him, neither one of them smirked at this. "Me and them, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up" he smiled and sent a signal towards Amy "I didn't send for back-up!" she expressed loudly at him as she mentioned recently, "I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives" he rushed hoping that the creature wouldn't notice. "Ok, yeah, NO back-up! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD back-up, then you'd have to kill us!" he exclaimed in a cocky tone. Suddenly a loud, booming voice that bellowed through the house, Hermione jumped and got even more confused than she already was. "What in merlin's name is that?!" Hermione asked wondering what the hell could be going wrong now. Amy and the stranger looked at her funny for her use of terms but she ignored it and instead focused on the voice. "Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

Looking at Hermione sheepishly he amended his earlier statement, "That would be back-up. OK, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe." Once again the voice boomed this time mentioning incineration. "Great a monster that could kill us in seconds or the house getting torched, can I really not have one peaceful year?" Hermione asked rhetorically mentally cursing Harry and his bad luck which seemed to have passed on to her. He just looked at her whilst pointing out the obvious "well, safe apart from, you know, incineration" Hermione and Amy gave him a look which just said shut up. The creature tried to figure out who was projecting such alarms and travelled to the other room from across the hall. As the voice repeated its demand for the third time, the stranger banged his tool against the ground to try and get it to work, his anger began to rise "work, work, work, C'mon!" Hermione didn't understand why he trying to fix his weird contraption but anything to get her out of there was okay in her book. The man's tool started working and used it on the handcuffs that confined him to the radiator, its tiny lock clicked and released him from his prison. He stood up, grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed Amy towards the exit "Run!" further pushing the teens downstairs towards the exit.

They all emerged out of the house to garden where the stranger used his weapon to locked the door, trapping the creature inside. They ran farther from the house when the mystery man turned around for a second and questioned "kissogram?" Hermione was infuriated that he still wouldn't let this tiny detail of her cousin leave his mind "Yes!" Amy screamed as this was really annoying her. "Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" he asked flummoxed not understanding what a kissogram was, Hermione had had enough "You broke into our house!" "it was this or a French maid" Amy continued "what's going on? Tell me!". They all reached a blue telephone box where the man turned around on the spot with key in hand and faced them both. "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" Hermione had been building her tirade up for a while. "Yes, I do actually. Firstly, who the hell are you, secondly why did you break into our house, and thirdly, why in merlin's name are we stood outside a bloody police box!"

The man just stared in shock, "okay well first question, I'm the doctor and as for the rest I have questions too, No, no, no! don't do that, not now! it's still rebuilding, not letting us in!" he shouted not happy with how his luck is turning out.  
The voice once again repeated its self as they heard a barking noise from above and saw the creature still barking at them. Not wanting to waste any more time Hermione grabbed the Doctors arm "Come on!" she shouted dragging him right past the shed, which he had destroyed 12 years ago.

However, he noticed the shed and started walking towards the shed instead. "No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces." Hermione didn't realise how important of a fact this was and instead decided to respond with a witty comment. "So, there's a new one, I don't fancy dying today can we go now!" Amy just glared at her cousin for antagonising him even more. "But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He explained and decided to investigate further by running his finger along the wood, then tasting it. Hermione and Amy cringed at the lack of hygiene while the Doctor seemed unperturbed. "12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late." He told them matter of factly before walking over them. Amy wanting to stay of this subject completely, tried to distract him "he's coming" trying to pull him along, but he hesitated looking directly in to Amy's eyes. "You said six months" he said seriously before looking at Hermione "Why did she say six months" he questioned trying to use a different approach. Hermione looked at him with pity "it's not my place to say" she told him sadly.

Amy threw her a grateful look before her emotions slipped back in place, "We've got to go." Grabbing his arm and pulling his arm, but once again stopped dead. Looking at both of them he asked the imperative question, "This matters. THIS is important. Why did you say six months?!" he questioned a serious edge to his voice. This was the last straw for Amy as turned around a hurt expression on her face, "Why did you say five minutes!?"

Amy ignored the dumbfounded look on his face and instead grabbed her cousins arm "Come on!" beginning to walk off.

The Doctor just stood in shock "What!" he shouted looking between them both. Hermione just sighed, 'Honestly he's worse than Ron' she thought to herself, before walking up to him and grabbing his arm "Come on!" she said copying her cousin, trying to drag him away. Thinking of no other words he just repeated "What?" still in shock. This time Amy sighed and walked up to him as well and grabbing his arm "COME ON!" they both shouted in unison, this finally seemed to wake him up as he begun to use his legs as they ran past the creature who is now stood at the front door.

The voice repeated the threat again as they made their way to the centre of the village following the long winding road from Amy and Hermione's house. As they made their way to the village in silence, The Doctor tried to make conversation, looking at Hermione he began his own interrogation. "So" he asked looking at Hermione, "Who are you then?". Hermione never one to stray from the facts introduced herself. "Hermione Granger, Amy's cousin and 16 years old. And you are?" she asked turning the question around on him. He looked at her slightly surprised before replying "It's nice to meet you Hermione, and as I've already told you I'm The Doctor." He said with a slight smile on his face as he looked at Amy who was ignoring him, his smile faded at that. "You're Amelia!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Eleventh Hour Part two

A/N Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"You're late" she responded as she carried on walking without looking back at him, Hermione however lagged because of the injury on her stomach, and tried to get the two's attention, who were bickering about cricket bats and physiatrists, "Amy! Wait up!" she shouted. Hearing Hermione's voice, the other two turned around to see her grasping her stomach. Amy rushed back to her cousin with the Doctor in tow "Are you okay Mya?" she asked her tone panicked, the Doctor also looked at her with concern. Hermione tried to smile but it was more of a grimace "I'm fine Ames" she responded smiling at her cousin's concern, "I've finished my poti- I mean antibiotics, it just hurts with too much physical exertion". Amy was too concerned with Hermione to notice the slip up however the Doctor did and filed it away for later. Amy was worried for her cousin especially in her current state, she could barely catch up with her and the Doctor let alone run away from danger. The voice that echoed from the house was suddenly played on the speakers of the nearby ice cream van "No, no, no, come on...What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" Amy said in disbelief, Hermione couldn't believe it either and she has seen things many people wouldn't believe, "Why is it doing that?" she questioned not really knowing the ins and outs of a muggle ice cream van. The Doctor however ignored her question and ran straight for the van, "What's that? Why are you playing that?" Hermione just gave a sigh of annoyance at the fact her question was once again ignored and instead listened to the vendor give his answer, "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune" he spoke with a dumfounded note to his voice. The Doctor picked up the radio and listened cautiously as the ominous voice repeated its statement once again. While The Doctor was listening to the radio, Hermione turned and saw a jogger with an mp3 player was also receiving the message, and also noticed a young woman hearing it over her mobile, "Doctor everyone's receiving this message" she said gaining the Doctors attention who then began running and leaped over a white fence leading into someone's front garden. Amy and Hermione followed after him though at a slower pace, Amy however wanted answers "Doctor, what's happening?" The Doctor just ignored her and walked straight into the house to see an old woman flicking through the television channels which shows a large blue eye moving on every channel.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area" he announced then looked at Hermione and Amy "Also crimes and were also doing a work experience programme" the woman, shocked at the intrusion, quickly responded "I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." The old woman then noticed Amy and Hermione "Hello dears" she greeted reminding Hermione strongly of Mrs Weasley, "Amy dear, are you a police woman now?" she asked observing Amy's costume "Well sometimes" she looked at Amy critically before looking at Hermione "Are you enjoying your time from boarding school dear?" Hermione stared at her. '_How does she know, oh my Aunt must have bragged about me getting into boarding school, evil woman' _Hermione shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and instead gave her a small smile, "Yes thankyou although I do miss my friends" she responded politely. The woman just nodded before turning back to Amy "I thought you were a nurse" she said puzzled. Amy gave a shaky smile "I can be a nurse" the woman looked disbelieving "Or a nun?" Amy just chuckled nervously "I dabble" she answered hoping she would change the subject.

The woman looked at Amy closely before changing the subject. "Hermione, Amy, who is your friend" she inquired looking at the Doctor closely. Before the other two could answer, the Doctor chifed into the conversation "Who's Amy? You were Amelia." He said in a sad sort of way, Amy dismissed his look "Yeah, and now I'm Amy" she responded as if talking to a child. Hermione felt no pity to the man who put her cousin through so much pain over the years, "Nothing wrong with Amy, I mean I'm Mya and she's Amy, it's our names with us rearranging the letters, we did it as children." Hermione lectured. The Doctor looked at them both before his gaze met Amy's, "Amelia Pond- that was a great name" he told them with a smile on his face. Amy looked at him coldly "Bit fairy tale". The Doctors smile dropped as he looked at the floor hurt. There was an awkward pause as Hermione looked at him before the woman focused on The Doctor "I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." This question took the Doctor by complete surprise, "Not me. Brand -new face, first time on." He replied to her. Hermione thought to herself about the Doctor's statement, _Brand new face, but how's that possibl_e_? Could he possibly be a wizard using a polyjuice potion?_

The Doctor then spun to face Amy, as well as Hermione, "And what sort of job's a kissogram and what does your… cousin do?". Amy's face flooded with embarrassment as she realised she'd have to explain her job. "I go to parties and I kiss people." Feeling her embarrassment swell up and claim her voice she cleared her throat "With outfits. It's a laugh." "And I won the Nobel peace prize for creating a source of fusion energy" Hermione interrupted sarcastically, "I'm clearly a student which you'd have known if you actually paid attention rather than digressing about our career choices." The Doctor remained completely unphased as if Hermione had said nothing at all. Focusing on Amy's face he said "You were a little girl five minutes ago." Amy shrugged off his disapproval by responding with "You're worse than my aunt." Hermione shuddered at the thought of the vile woman. The Doctor simply replied with "I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt." Spinning on his heels he then redirected the conversation towards the woman, "And that is not how I'm introducing myself!". Hermione decided to redirect the Doctor back to the important matter at hand, "And what about the radio? Perhaps we should focus on that rather than introducing ourselves to each other". On that note the Doctor picked up the radio and pointed his device at it causing the message to repeat in French and German before turning off. "OK, so it's everywhere, in every language broadcasting to the whole world." The doctor quickly opened the nearby window and stared up towards the sky as if the answer to their problems would fall from it. Hermione and Amy both stared at him before Amy asked "What's up there? What are you looking for?". The Doctor returned inside, his face showing deep thought, he responded "Ok, planet this size: two poles, your basic molten core… They're going to need a 40% fission blast" At this precise moment a young man entered the room.

The Doctor observed the man, making a mental note of his height. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes." Amy looked at the Doctor in confusion, "20 minutes to what?". Suddenly the man interrupted them both, "Are you the Doctor?" at that moment the woman spoke again "He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him." Amy's face resembled a tomato as Hermione laughed at her cousin's discomfort "I know" Amy said sheepishly The Doctor however, was transfixed by the TV, "cartoons?" he asked as he sat on the sofa. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and turned towards Amy who looked just as irritated. The man though was still in shock "Gran, its him, isn't it? It's really him" he babbled. Hermione wished he would shut up, '_honestly_ _the world could be going through a mass crisis and he keeps talking about the childish idiot in the corner, honestly and Ron tells me I should sort out my priorities!'_ Amy seemed to be channelling Hermione, "Jeff! Shut up!" she shouted as she aimed her eyes at the Doctor, "20 minutes until what?". At that point the Doctors face pulled what could only be described as a look of excitement mixed with pure fear. "The human residence. They're not talking about your house; they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world".

With the possible destruction of the earth inbound, the Doctor, Amy and Hermione immediately ran outside and began sprinting down the street, The Doctor looking at anything and everything. "What is this place? Where am I?" he asked staring at the various buildings, "Leadworth." The girls replied in unison, The Doctor looked on disbelief "Where's the rest of it?". "This is it" Amy replied, slightly offended that her childhood 'imaginary' friend disapproved of the size of her hometown. Confused, the Doctor continued on by asking "Is there an airport?". "No." Amy replied bluntly. "A nuclear power station?" enquired the Doctor. It was at this point Hermione answered "A nuclear power station? In a town which doesn't have an airport? They tried to build one up in Cardiff but the funding all fell through." The Doctor gave a look which implied he already knew what happened but didn't want to let on. Keeping on topic he asked "Not even a little one?". "No." Amy said bluntly emulating the voice of a parent fed up with their kid asking questions. "Well, what's the nearest city then?" The Doctor asked, frustrated at the lack of development occurring in Leadworth. Hermione's school study instincts immediately caused her to answer the question "That would be Gloucester, half an hour by car unless your sonic stick can get you there faster." Instantly the Doctor took offence and let a rather high pitched whine "It's not a stick it's a screwdriver! We have 20 minutes to save the world and all I've got is a post office!". Once again Hermione's instincts caused her to correct him "Actually it's a corner shop and it's closed." The Doctor lost interest in Hermione and instantly focused on something in the distance "What is that!" he exclaimed as he walked towards it. "That? It's a duck pond" Amy replied, confused by the Doctors weird interest useless things, previously her shed and now a duck pond. "Why aren't there any ducks?" The Doctor asked, perplexed by the lack of the animal the pond was named for. "There's never any ducks" Amy answered. "Well then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor enquired, confused by the lack of logic behind the naming of a duck pond which never has any actual ducks within it. "It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Amy replied still confused as to how the duck pond was of more importance than the threat to the world.  
Suddenly the Doctor trembled "I don't know. Why would I know? I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." At that moment the sky darkened as if the sun had been turned off like a light bulb. "What's happening? Why is it going dark?" Amy enquired. The sun flickered grey before returning to normal. Hermione focused on the sky and noticed how it seemed to mimicking the visual effects of the Hogwarts wards. "It's a ward or some kind of force-field. They must have sealed off our planet." She looked at the Doctor, his face conveying confusion as to how this human knew so much. "Now they're getting ready to boil the planet." He added.

At that moment, the villagers began to gather and take photos of the unnatural event causing the Doctor to comment "Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to and they'll watch it down a video phone." Amy was still in shock from the entire situation "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up." "Why would I wind you up?" the Doctor asked, confused as to why Amy had lost faith in him. "You told me you had a time machine". Hermione picked up on this, _A time machine? Like a time-turner? How could a muggle get a hold of one of those without the ministry's knowledge? _She returned to the conversation as Amy said "And then I grew up." The Doctor let out a long groan, "Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see?". Hermione and Amy both stood there watching the strange man smack himself and speak to himself like some insane lunatic. Suddenly he returned to reality "20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye or stay and help me." "No" Amy replied bluntly as she grabbed the Doctor by the tie, pulled him over to a car and trapped the tie in the car. "Amy! No! No! What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!" he shouted trying to escape. "Who are you?" Hermione asked jumping into the conversation wondering how this idiot could possibly be a muggle. Surprised it was Hermione asking the question and not Amy he narrowed his eyes at her, "Who are you? How can you have such knowledge at sixteen years old?" he accused, eyes dancing with suspicion. Hermione bristled at the thought of him accusing her. "Excuse me!? I'm not the one claiming to be a time traveller who thinks he can save the world in under 20 minutes! And for the record I happen to be clever, so instead of worrying about me, why don't you try and save the world!" Hermione finished her tirade glaring intensely at the man who irritated her to no end. The other two however were staring in shock at the young brunette, "You know who I am" he said finally looking at the both of them. "Look at the sky! End of the world 20 minutes." He told them, hoping to get through to them both. Amy just stared at him, "Better talk quickly then!" she commanded, her Scottish accent more profound. Hermione saw the car's owner wanting to say something, knowing he won't get a word in edgeways when Amy's on a tirade. "Amy he is going to need his car back" Hermione pointed out, Amy looked at her cousin before nodding, "Yes in a bit but he can go have coffee." The man nodded dumbly before heading towards the café, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Amy had only 4 psychiatrists especially when she had that mad twinkle in her eye that reminded her of Dumbledore.

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts by The Doctor talking, not just to Amy but to her this time as well. "Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes, please both of you believe or 20 minutes" he pleaded. Amy then proceeded to unlock the car, "What do we do?". The Doctor stood up and straightened his tie, "Stop that nurse!" suddenly he let out into a short sprint towards the nurse, "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?". The man stood there, confused at the intrusion "Amy...?" he asked. "Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a…. friend." Amy explained to the Doctor. "Friend? Don't you mean boyfriend?" Hermione asked frowning. "Kind of boyfriend" Amy explained while shooting a look of betrayal at Hermione. "Man and dog, why!?" the Doctor asked, ending the digression. "He can't be there" Rory began to say as the Doctor joined in resulting in them both saying "because he's in a hospital, in a coma." "Knew it. Multi-form, you see? Disguises itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link why a living but dormant mind." The Doctor explained. At that moment the Multi-form snapped and snarled as the Doctor began to walk closer towards it. "Prisoner Zero. See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." At that moment the Doctor raised his screwdriver causing chaos all around him as streetlights shattered, car alarms blared and sirens wailed. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" the Doctor added. Prisoner Zero then began to let out a short bark. The Doctor lowered his screwdriver, aiming it at a nearby phone box, suddenly the screwdriver itself began to spark and fizzle causing the Doctor to drop it. _Oh no, my magic must be interfering with his technology_ Hermione thought to herself as she felt the usual feeling when she casts a spell. "No, no, no don't do that!" The Doctor yelled at his screwdriver as the ship above moved away. "Look, it's going" Rory stated causing Amy and Hermione to look at him as if he were a child who just stated the obvious facts. "No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back!" the Doctor pleaded as Prisoner zero morphed into a mist and escaped down a nearby drain. "Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain" Amy stated. "Well, of course it did" The Doctor answered. "Well, what do we do now?" Hermione asked, starting to believe that perhaps this 'Doctor' was in fact a complete idiot running around with advanced toys out of his age range. "It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TADIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" The Doctor yelled.

Hermione asked the question that was on everybody's mind "so that thing hid in our house for 12 years?" The Doctor nodded grimly "Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop." Hermione's memories unwillingly brought her back to another snake-like creature that could live for millennia, except that one could kill with its stare. Amy though had other questions, "So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" she asked scathingly. The Doctor looked sheepish, "They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos I am." Rory however looked as though he didn't have a clue, "What's he on about?" he questioned stupidly. Hermione wasn't impressed. "Oh Ron do keep up, I mean Rory sorry" she finished blushing at the mix up between her best friend and fellow idiot. Amy knowing all about Ron from Hermione laughed at the comparison, while Hermione blushed deeper.

"Now, sport, give me your phone." The Doctor instructed as Rory gave a dumbfounded look as he handed his phone over. "These all coma patients?" The Doctor enquired. "Yeah." Rory answered. "No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." Hermione shook her head, "But what about the dog? I highly doubt that his dog is in a coma as well." The Doctor looked at Hermione, "The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what's his name? Not him, the good-looking one." Amy looked at Rory before answering "His name's Jeff." Which caused Rory to give a rather offended look before saying "Oh, thanks." The Doctor looked at Amy, "He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You three, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. Amy looked at both Rory and Hermione, "We'll take Rory's car, let's go."

It was a short ride to the hospital but that didn't stop Rory trying to make small talk, "Who's Ron?" he asked. Hermione instantly blushed at the question "He's one of my best friends from erm boarding school." Amy intruded into her answer by adding "But she wants him to be more than a best friend." Amy considered this revenge for Hermione's earlier outburst about Rory. "No I don't!" Hermione professed unaware that her face clearly showed Amy's remark was true. Sensing that this conversation wouldn't end well, Rory interrupted them both "We're here." They all exited the car, they could see fire engines and patients stood outside the hospital. "I'm going to see what's happening." Rory told them before walking towards the other staff members stood outside the hospital. Before Amy could go after him her phone rang. Amy answered it, Hermione presumed she was talking to the Doctor, looked around and saw a back entrance. Not bothering to get Amy's attention, Hermione observed the door which read: NO ADMITTANCE, STAFF ONLY. Ignoring this, Hermione walked in and began climbing the stairs.

Hermione POV.

Looking at the stairs I gave a sigh of annoyance knowing that my magic would fry the lift controls and started climbing the stairs. Once I reached the third floor I entered a door which lead into the main section of the floor. The shortage of nurses and doctors within the room made it clear I was on the coma floor. In the far left of the main floor I could see a woman and her two daughters "Hello?", she asked. "Hello, I'm Hermione, have you seen anything unusual here?" I replied, hoping that she could point me in the right direction or at least confirm the theory that 'Prisoner Zero' was actually here. "There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr Ramsden's dead. And the nurses." She answered. "He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies." The voice was the same but it was no longer the woman speaking, instead it was her youngest daughter. I took a step back… it was clear that had not found Prisoner Zero… it had found me. "Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths." The child continued to say, the three of them inching closer towards me. I took a step back cautiously not knowing what this creature could do to me, I've had too much experience with life endangerment, the last 5 years for example. "I've seen you grow over the years… every summer you'd come up without failure. I've had time to form a link with you too. So much danger for one so young, and that means a lot coming from someone who's lived over a millennium." The creature said ominously, I took another step back hoping to get to the exit to warn Amy that Prisoner Zero was here and what disguise it was using this time. Summoning up my Gryffindor courage, I turned away and I began to run towards the exit. As I ran my vision began to blur and collapsed to the floor. My last thought before I lost consciousness was 'I was too late.'

A/N Well that's it for now I want to thank to of my best mates for help with this story! And I'll see you soon my lovelies!


End file.
